Party Pooper
by Theskadudeguy
Summary: Its party season in the Land of Ooo!What could possibly go wrong?


Finn and Jake were in a shop full of disco balls. Finn was holding a pyramid shaped one.

"How about this one dude?" He presented it to Jake

"Nah man. Too pointy. You want something smoooooth" he wiggled his noodle arms in a wave.

"Oh okay" Finn threw the pointy disco ball and it smashed, a small mouse came out of a hole and brushed the broken glass into a box

"Please be more careful Finn the human" it squeaked.

"Sorry Ms. Mouse." Finn shouted across the room. He then bent down to Jake and his mouth crept across his face and he whispered into Jakes ear, which turned into a giant human ear to accommodate the small sound. "Dude this place blows munky butt. Lets get the math out"

"Okay then." Jake then grew breaking through the ceiling and took Finn with him. They broke a lot of disco balls and Ms mouse came out again. "Sorry Ms Mouse!" Jake called down then streached his lips to be near Finns ear. "Im not really sorry." He whispered and started striding off.

Finn laid back on Jake's back. "I am so pumped for party season Jake." He jumped to his feet. "I'M GONNA PARTY SO HARD EVEN ROCK PRINCESS WILL LOOK SOFT WOOOOOOO"

Jake shrunk down placing Finn next to him as they got to normal size. "Heh heh heh. Im pretty psyched to. Gona get down. And. Fun. Key" he changed his hands into keys and they both danced as the walked along.

They soon joined a large crowd. There were hundreds of candy people outside a hall. And loud music came from inside. Finns eyes widened and glistened with glee "Jake look! The first party of party season! Princess Bubblegum's Royal Candy Party"

Finn and Jake ran off towards the party knocking over candy people in their wake. One said candy person was Starchy "oh ho kids these days" he smiled and giggled and started dancing again. In the distance he heard Jake call "I hope they have spaghetti!"

They burst in and started dancing furiously. But no longer had they been there than the doors flew violently open again to reveal The Ice King. "I'm here!" he screeched and the whole room fell silent as he moved around the room. First he danced in the punch bowl, then started freezing Candy people into little ice cubes, he swung from a chandelier and the entire time was exclaiming "Wooo party!" He finally came to a stop. "Why is no one partying any more" sure enough every one was dead still and quiet and with his question they all started mummbling and filed out.

Finn and Jake were the only two left. "Not cool Ice King not cool at all" Jake said shaking his head "Cummon Finn I'll take us home" and stretched out of the room taking Finn with him.

The ice king hung his head in sorrow. In a room empty except for the candy people he had frozen.

—

At home Finn and Jake were both tucked up in their beds. "Jake?"

"Yeah bro?" Jake yawned

"What The Ice King did today was jerky. Like on a gravitational scale of jerkness."

"I Know man. I didn't even get any spaghetti. But whacha gotta realise is that The Ice King is a party pooper. He just cant help it."

"Heh heh. Jake that sounds funny."

"You've got an awful mind Finn the human! Now go tah sleep" Jake spun over and started snoring.

Finn sighed "I hope The Ice King doesn't come to any more parties this party season"

—-

The next day Finn and Jake were dancing surrounded by dancing sausages. Jake had stretched himself into.a corkscrew and little sausages were sliding down him as he danced "Hotdog princess' party is awesome Jake!"

"Yeah dude! I think I'm gona go grab some of that spaghetti from the buffet" but as he stretched his arm out across the room the door flew open.

"I'm heee-re" The Ice King sang as he stood in the doorway.

"Aww man…lets go" Finn said and they slunk out of the hotdog castle which externally looked like a giant hotdog. As they left, through the doorway behind them, the ice king was freezing hotdog people and shouting "wooooooo"

Jake wrapped his arm around Finn "Don't worry Finn. It's party season. There is always tomorrow."

The next day they were partying with fluffy people utop a ball of cotton wool and the same thing happened.

After that they were partying with lava people, and it happened again. And after that it was with the button people who lived inside a giant top hat. And after THAT it was the lightbulb people who before the ice king turned up put on an awesome light show.

"Jake this is getting hefty stupid. The Ice King is ruining all of the parties this party season!"

"I know dude he is just a party pooper some one should teach him not to poop parties. Otherwise how am I meant to get any spaghetti!"

"Jake enough about spaghetti dude. Its not that important."

"Not that important?" Jake inflated and sounded offended

"Wait a minute what did you just say?" Finn stopped and picked up Jake.

"I just pointed out I still haven't had any spaghetti dude." He said then added under his breath "who's going on about spaghetti now…"

Finn shook Jake "no no before that"

Jake's eyes rolled "eeeeerugh i said some one needs to teach him how to party"

"THAT'S IT!" Finn dropped Jake and punched the air

"Finn you need to learn to be less rough. My hiney isn't made of rubber dude."

"Bro you butt is precious I get that." Finn bowed his head "but right now we need to teach The Ice King how to PARTY! Cummon Jake! To the ice kingdom!" And he drew his sword and started running.

"Aw dude this sounds like its gona be super lame…" and sulked off after Finn.

—-

Finn stormed into The Ice Kings bedroom and jumped ontop of him. "I am here to teach you how to paaaaaarrty!" He screamed.

"Baaaaargh" The Ice King woke up with a start and threw Finn across the room "what are you doing in my house"

Jake entered the room via a long leg followed by his body. "Woah man both you need to chill the clob out. Waking some one up like that is not good guy behavior Finn." He picked up Finn and The Ice King and stood them next to each other. "And Ice King, No. More. Hitting people."

"Sorry Jake" Finn hung his head

"Its cool brah just hug it out" Jake extended his arms and pushed the ice king and Finn together. "Aww aint dat cute" he said through a giggle.

After Jake returned to normal and stood next to Finn who said "Ice King, we are fed up of you pooping all our parties."

"What? You think I poop on your parties"

"Well you dont boomboom on the parties but you poop the partiness from the party zone dude" Jake sounded like he knew what he was talking about so the ice king agreed to conform to their plan to train him.

Moments later they were in the main hall of The Ice King's Ice Palace it was full of penguins wearing party hats. there was a long table with a buffet and a bowl of punch but no spaghetti. Much to Jake's disappointment the Ice King hadn't had any because he didn't like it. The Ice King went straight to the punch bowl and jumped into it, before his feet touched the punch Jake grabbed the bowl from beneath him and The Ice King landed on the table with a bump.

"No Ice King! No one wants to drink punch your stinky cheesy feet have been in" Finn said and scooped some juice into a cup. "Look…sip" he said and the ice king took a little sip and his face lit up and he started flying around the room turning his guests to ice.

"No no no no!" Finn said as he drew his sword deflecting the ice rays back at him "people don't come to a party to be freezing cold! They go to be ice cool…like me and Jake! Watch." Some electronic music started and Finn and Jake started throwing some shapes. "You try Ice King!" Finn exclaimed cheerily.

"Uh okay" he replied tentatively and started jumping around causing the room to shake. "Like this?"

"Um kinda." Finn replied "but we can work on your technique."

"This is gonna take forever" Jake whispered to Finn "if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late for LSP's party in lumpy space"

"Its okay Jake we can do it." Finn winked "I believe in us. I…believe in you. The coolest most rad guy I know" and he hugged Jake who instantly blushed.

Hours later Finn and Jake left the ice kingdom and headed for lumpy space without the ice king. "Even though we helped him I hope he doesn't turn up dude" Jake said

"Woah dude that onion breath mean. Why would you say that"

"Well Finn, as much as I have faith in our teaching skills. There is something niggling in the back of my head…"

"Nah man that's just the dancing bug" Finn pointed to the bug on Jake's head.

"Hey guys" the bug chirped

"Oh hey Winston" jake replied "ah it'll be fine then"

At the party Finn and Jake entered with a bang "Wooooo lumpy space party!" Finn shouted as he started dancing. And Lumpy Space Princess approached them.

"Oh mah glob you guys made it. I'm like, so happy." She said "Finn this is mah friend Suhmanthur. Ive told her all about you."

Finn waved "Uh hi Samantha"

A lumpy space girl waved back and giggled.

"LSP wheres your spaghetti." Jake asked and before she could reply the door burst open and every one went quiet.

"Oh. No. Its luh ice king. He is such a party. Poopaaah" lumpy space princess said.

Finn and Jake covered their mouths giggling. They watched the ice king come over and take a sip of punch. Every one gasped and cheered with happiness and got back to dancing.

The Ice King got down and started dancing. "Like wow luh ice king has got like, all the moves. Sorry Finn but I'm gonna go introduce Suhmanthuh to him"

"Wow dude we did an awesome job" Finn said

"I know man I did say earlier I had no doubts."

"Look at him boogieing on down with LSP. Hes even shaking their stuff over to the door." Finn was so happy "and out the door. And up the path…"

"Uh Finn I don't think the ice king is just dancing with her any more." Jake said in a pan tone.

"Triple butt! Hes kidnapping her!"

The whole party stopped and Finn ran out after the ice king and Jake followed and ducked under his legs. He lifted him up to were the ice king had started flying away.

"Oh Finn you're here to save muh. I knew you lubed me!"

"Yes LSP! I love you like I love Jake with all my bro love! And once i save you I'm gona kick this party poopers butt!" With that Jake grabbed lumpy space princess from the ice king and Finn kicked the ice king so hard that he flew off into the distance.

Jake shrunk down to normal and LSP himself and Finn all faced each other.

"I cant believe he pooped every party this party season" Finn said while hanging his head suddenly upset by this realisation.

"And I didn't get any spaghetti…" Jake sulked

"Uh ghuys um like there is like one more party." LSP said

"OH MY GLOB REALLY! WHERE?" Finn shouted shaking LSP.

"Its like uh in luh ice kingdom"

"Nooooooooooooooo" Jake exclaimed. "He doesn't like spaghetti…"

END


End file.
